Wet Dreams
by omg.thatonevamp
Summary: Natsu's been moaning in his sleep. Stuff happens when Lucy overhears him moaning her name. Rated M for reasons -


**Hey guys, been a while. Expect me to be more active now. Well this story is another NaLu smuttie. I'll have to apologize for the first one... So lewd :/ as you read, you'll see that I frequently use the word 'member' to describe Natsu's penis, because I can't write those words w/out feeling idk... Weird?**

**And I know,, "But Anna, you wrote such smutty words like 'pussy' and 'dick' in your other fanfiction!1!1!"**

**bUT I'VE GROWN IN THE LAST YEAR OKAY**

**Well anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of the characters used in this fanfiction. I don't own anything but my super creative writing brain ya feel.**

**No jk**

**Oh, and I highly recommend that you listen "Wet Dreamz" by J Cole while reading this, you're welcome.**

**Let's get on with the story already gawd...**

-X-

Lucy was used to Natsu and Happy sneaking into her house. At first, it annoyed her to no end but she eventually just gave into it. That's why it was no surprise for her when she caught them in her bed sleeping. With a sigh, she closed the door softly and threw her purse lazily on the couch. With slumped shoulders, she grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom.

She'd just came back from the guild, helping Levy find her lost books in the library. It'd taken longer than Lucy had liked but ultimately forgot about it when Levy paid her as thanks. Hey, who wouldn't?

She ran the water and stripped, her body being enveloped in the warm water. Her aching bones were hurting and she would kill for one of Natsu's famous back massages right about now. Maybe if she woke him up he could...? Lucy shook the thought off her head. She can't wake him up.

After a good 20 minutes in the bath, Lucy stepped out into the room. She was too tired to change in the bathroom and it was dark anyways. She slipped in her comfortable shorts and tank top and grabbed a blanket from her closet, setting it down on the couch.

Her hair was still very wet so she didn't plan to sleep for a good hour. She huffed and sat down. It was too dark to write or read and the television lacrima was too loud. She decided to just deal with it. Too bored to sit still, Lucy wandered around her room while humming a tune. She sat at the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through Happy's fur, relishing in the content purr he gave. He was annoying, but the little guy could be adorably cute at times.

Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled at his calm face. He muttered random words at times and scrunched up his nose, Lucy thought it was also cute. She held back a laugh when Natsu whispered, "You taste good."

Of course, it's only natural that Natsu'd be dreaming of food, Lucy thought. She moved over to Natsu's side and decided that he'd be entertaining her with his sleep talk until her hair dried.

"Lucy..."

Lucy jumped at the mention of her name, thinking she'd woken him. But he was still sound asleep. She felt her stomach bubble up with happiness. He was dreaming of her... She wondered about what.

Her mind soared and her cheeks grew bright red. There's no way he could be dreaming that kind of dream, right?

'In your dreams, Lucy... Stop overreacting.'

She thought, a disappointed feeling setting in. She had felt feelings toward the dragon slayer since the GMG.. Maybe even before that, she was always just too ashamed to admit it. She, too, had had her share of 'those' dreams, usually involving a certain dragon slayer.

Her mind wandered again, this time imagining that act. Suddenly too embarrassed to be next to him, she stood up, deciding it'd be okay to sleep now.

'No more staring at Natsu as he sleeps.' she thought, chuckling at her own joke.

She made her way to the couch when a sound made her jump.

"Ahhnn.."

Her mind was blank, processing what had just happened. She turned around slowly, seeing Natsu's features scrunch up with concentration.

Had he just...? No. Not possible.

She played the sound in her mind over and over again.

Natsu moaned. And he spoke her name.

Lucy was a tomato at this point. She sat on the couch and replayed the groan/moan in her head, a familiar feeling settling between her legs. She couldn't believe this.

Her Natsu, her best friend, was dreaming about her?

It made her heart race with excitement. She laid down, hoping she'd hear more. To say that she was ashamed is an understatement. If anybody knew about this, she'd die on the spot. Not long after, she heard him again.

"Faster." She heard, her heart dropping. He really was dreaming about that. His voice sounded raspy and deep, making lucy shiver. With Lucy's excitement growing, she couldn't just ignore it anymore.

"I can't do this." She whispered to herself, feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and creepy at the same time.

'But I have to.' She thought.

Her hand slid down her stomach, deciding to just get to the point. She hadn't done this in months, all of the excitement after Tartarus and the long jobs she had to do had really taken a toll on her. And with Natsu and Happy around all the time, she really had no where to.

Her fingers found her lady parts and rubbed her hardened clit. She bit her lip, making sure no sounds escaped her. She continued rubbing slowly when Natsu shifted and kicked the comforters off him. Lucy's mouth watered at the sight. She felt like a total rapist, staring at Natsu's chiseled chest and shoulders, noticing how enticing the moonlight had made them look.

A soft gasp escaped her when she looked lower... First where a thin line of pink hair traveled down into his boxers.. Then noticing the very obvious bulge in them.

'He did have a habit of sleeping half-naked, so this is his fault.' Lucy thought, trying to not feel guilty.

She continued to rub furiously when she hit a spot, eyes still fixated on Natsu's gorgeous face and body.

"Ah." She squeaked out, forgetting that the couch was not more than a few feet from the bed.

"Fuuck.." He drawled out, making her body feel hot. Too hot, she thought and kicked the blanket off her body. Her hand was still down her shorts, playing with her clit furiously. She was close.

It was almost impossible to stay quiet now. She was too lost in Natsu to even remember to stay quiet.

Her sounds echoed around the room and prayed to Kami that they wouldn't wake up.

When she was on the edge of her release, she lifted her hips up, moaning shamelessly. She needed a bit more, just a tiny bit-

"Lucy?"

Lucy dropped her hips and flew her hand out her shorts, 'casually' placing it on her stomach. Her heart stopped. She was dead. Dead.

"What're... you doin'?" Natsu asked, fully awake.

"Uh-uhm nothing. W-why are you up?" She asked in a shaking voice. Good thing the lights were off, she must've looked like a tomato.

"I heard... Something."

Oh Kami. He had heard her. Lucy looked up slowly, seeing Natsu facing her with an almost... feral look in his eyes.

Lucy scanned the room and looked anywhere but Natsu's face. Awkwardness came over them in huge waves. Her eyes widened when they landed on Natsu's bulge. He looked to where she was looking and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh... Shit." He said shocked. Even with the lights off she could still see the red staining his cheeks.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. He joined in, and soon, the laughter turned into gasps for air.

It faded quickly, and it was more awkward then before. They just stared at each other with knowing eyes.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy stated and ran to the bathroom.

She sat down on the marbled floor. She felt like crying, the embarrassment was too much to bear. She hid her face in her knees when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Natsu's face that was mixed with what seemed like guilt, lust, embarrassment, and concern.

He took a seat next to her and looked straight across awkwardly. He just didn't know what to say.

"Hey I'm sorry that I saw you masturbating and I'm also sorry that you had to see and hear me getting a boner." ?

Natsu always was a man of action anyways.

With care, as if handling a fragile doll, he raised her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips. Lucy stilled in his touch but then started to kiss back. She let her knees down and Natsu squeezed her waist, his little guy making an appearance again. He couldn't believe it was happening, or that he'd be the one to initiate it. Lucy's mind was still processing everything. Natsu was... Kissing her?!

She reciprocated happily, kissing him back with more power. The kiss was of course sloppy, as it was both their first.

Natsu leaned over her, making her lay on the cold floor. He went on top of her, still kissing her. Lucy hooked her arms around his neck and made him come closer to her. It was like this for a solid ten minutes because nobody knew what to do next.

Natsu stood up, carrying her on the sink.

She looked absolutely beautiful, he noted. The blush staining her cheeks and her swollen lips made her all the more inviting. Her hair was ruffled and her breathing was uneaven.

"I... I've never done this before." She said, looking away, still pressing hard against him. Natsu couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous, surely some lucky bastard had taken her before him.

"Me either." He said.

Lucy's heart fluttered with joy and she smiled, hooking her hands to the bottom of her shirt. When she pulled it off, Natsu was greeted with Lucy's large breasts. His face turned red, all blood rushing south.

Her rosy nipples stood hard in the air, and he noticed how they bounced with every heave Lucy took. They were perfect.

"Do-Don't stare too much, idiot." She whispered, covering them with her arms. Natsu growled and pryed them away.

"Come on Lucy.. Are you really shy right now? After what I just saw?" Natsu teased. Lucy gasped and became bright pink.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful." Natsu said lowly. Lucy looked down and blushed.

With excitement, Natsu gave them an experimental squeeze, looking at Lucy's reddened face for her reactions.

"Ah." She whispered softly, making Natsu's member twitch.

He hooked her shorts and looked at her, silently asking for permission. With hesitation, Lucy slowly nodded.

He was met with lacy panties, unbelievably wet panties.

"W-woah.." He marveled, making Lucy slap her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." She squeaked.

"Sorry? This is pretty neat Lucy.." He said, his member now poking her thigh.

Still sitting on the sink, Lucy gulped and squeezed Natsu's hand.

"C.. Can I touch..?" She asked quietly, making Natsu blush and nod.

She reached down, cupping his enlarged member, loving his reaction.

"Fuck, Lucy... I can't control myself for much longer." He said, looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh... Okay. Take off y-your underwear."

It was Natsu's turn to be embarrassed. He swung them off, his hard member rising. His pink tuft of hair made Lucy giggle internally. But then her eyes widened at its size. Would it even fit?

She blushed and slowly took her panties off, making Natsu impatient. Blonde curls gathered above her very wet parts, making Natsu even more excited.

"This is gonna hurt." She whispered to herself.

"Do you want to do this, Lucy?" Natsu asked, pulling back to look at her.

"More than anything."

Natsu began to push the head in when he remembered.

"Um... What about protection?"

Lucy face palmed. How can she forget about that. But then, she remembered and silently thanked Mirajane.

"Don't worry about it, Mira has a potion I'm supposed to take after."

Natsu nodded eagerly and hugged lucy tightly.

"Ready?"

Lucy nodded and braced herself. Natsu snapped his hips into her quickly, blinding Lucy with red hot pain. She bit Natsu's shoulder to refrain from screaming. Tears ran down her face as she adjusted to him.

Natsu felt guilty and hugged her tightly, whispering "I'm sorry" into her ear continuously.

After 2 minutes, Lucy spoke and said, "Okay. I'm okay. You can move now."

Natsu nodded eagerly, slowly pumping into her. The sensation felt amazing. Lucy gasped, feeling bliss surround her body.

"Ahh..!" She moaned, giving Natsu chills. "Faster.."

Natsu smirked and would've teased her about it if he weren't also needy. He began to pump faster and faster until he was thrusting roughly into Lucy.

"Fuck! Lucy!" He groaned, his movements jerking. He was close, and so was Lucy.

His cock pounded into her mercilessly, Lucy loving every second of it.

"Natsu! I'm gonna-" Lucy moaned loudly, her orgasm breaking her into pieces. She was a moaning mess now, and she was clenching his cock.

"Shit. I'm coming, Lucy.." Natsu grunted, thrusting into her a couple more times before releasing inside of her.

"Fuck!" He groaned as she milked him dry.

Her body went limp, falling against his. Their heaving breaths echoed in the bathroom. They were exhausted.

"Was that okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Lucy whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips.

Natsu was in Lucy heaven right now. He prayed this wasn't just a very vivid wet dream.

As Lucy fell asleep in his arms, he covered her in a blanket and put his boxers back on. He placed her gently on the bed, thanking Kami that Happy hadn't heard.

"I think I'm in love with you, Lucy." He whispered.

Expecting no response from the sleeping beauty, he snuggled into her shoulder and tried to sleep.

"I think I love you too. Sorry about earlier." She whispered back.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. His heart felt so lightweight and happy. With bright eyes and an eager smile, he hugged her tightly.

His dream literally came true, and it'll only get better when he wakes up with his arms around her tomorrow.

**Finished, finally. Hoped ya'll enjoyed that shit ending :). Please review with your finest criticism, bc my writing is nowhere near perfect, I'd appreciate it. Lates - **


End file.
